Exemplary embodiments relate to providing services in a communication network, in particular an internet protocol multimedia subsystem network.
Today, Private Branch Exchanges (PBXs) generally receive undifferentiated trunk side services from service providers, and the PBXs provide all of the line side services themselves. In an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, in which IP multimedia services are delivered according to a standardized set of architecture specifications of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3 GPP) for providing mobile and fixed multimedia services, a PBX may need more differentiated services for both trunk side and line side services. For example, network-based Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC) requires individual line side treatment for a subset of the users. Currently, PBXs are supported as aggregate endpoints receiving one set of services based on the PBX originating or terminating the call.